Final Ground
by White-Hexe
Summary: Rose is able to save Dimitri from the cave, but what will happen to their relationship? And what is with the strigoi numbers rapidly growing?
1. Introduction

K, so this is a continuation from the cave. Forgive me if I get some details wrong, I was mainly writing this while I was away from home, therefore away from my books or even internet to reference.

Otherwise, Enjoy!

Please R&R!!

* * *

Stan held my shoulders firmly; his years of training and working evident in his strong hold. I could faintly hear him and others calling my name, calling me back. I knew I was supposed to retreat – a command was a command – but I couldn't bring myself to listen. My ears were pounding and I could feel unwanted tears coming to my eyes.

I felt Stan's grip falter for just an instant; I took my chance. Breaking away from the group I ran towards the only thing in my sight – Dimitri, and the blonde strigoi hovering over him. Instantly my stake was out and poised, ready to attack. Fortunately, the blonde was too distracted with Dimitri to notice me running into the cave. Damn, with Dimitri that close I'd be distracted too.

Pushing him off Dimitri was the easy part; he had made himself vulnerable while trying to land a bite on Dimitri's neck. Trying to stake him was harder. I could already feel exhaustion in my muscles, and missed a few swings at the blonde before finally landing a fatal stab into his heart.

Dimitri still wasn't moving but I didn't have time to check on him before the next strigoi slammed me against the cave wall. Pushing off the wall, I slashed a few times at the female with my stake – she was young; I could tell in the way she clumsily tried to dodge my attacks. Sharpening my reflexes I scanned the cave. My mom, Stan, Alberta and two other guardians had followed me, and were now attacking the few remaining strigoi.

Alberta was cornered by three older looking strigoi. Stan finished with his attacker and nodded knowingly at me. He and I moved to opposites sides of the group and attacked the two flanking her. Alberta took the chance and finished the third one. As much as the three of us didn't get along, we worked well together – a lot like me and Christian had.

Stan and Alberta moved in to attack another, as something slammed my shoulder. I turned to see two strigoi who had emerged from deeper in the cave. Instinctively I readied myself, circling the one closest to me. The other one was quick though, and crushed me against the wall. It was starting to fucking hurt! My eyes were going fuzzy from the impact, but I could hear the one I was circling before snarling at my current attacker. My vision was still blurry when I shoved my stake into the distracted strigoi who had me pinned to the wall. I thought I had missed my target, but I soon felt the familiar slump of its body against me. Shoving it to the ground I found Stan fending off the other strigoi. The familiar nausea grew stronger, almost forcing me to the ground. I leaned against the wall for support. More were coming – their numbers were unbelievable. Many were new, and obviously human before their change by their size and lack of training. I'd have to bring that thought up to Alberta later though. I had to warn others of the reinforcements that were coming.

"Retreat!" I heard Alberta yell over the fighting before I had the opportunity. I didn't have time to question how she knew more where coming before something grabbed me and thrust my head against the rock wall I was still leaning against.

That would explain it. Without me noticing, three more strigoi had emerged and were heading towards the group. Quickly I pushed the strigoi off me and quickly shoved my stake in his chest. It wasn't a fatal blow, but it would still take him out long enough for me to make my get-away.

Glancing around the cave I frantically searched for Dimitri. I had thought strigoi had gotten him again until I saw my mom and a guardian I didn't know with Dimitri between them, supporting him as they made their way back out.

"Retreat means retreat this time Hathaway!" Grunted Stan, "Run!"

And run I did. Emerging from the cave I could see how dangerously close it was to sunset now. The nausea faded as we put distance between us and the cave. But my muscles cried out still. My legs began to falter – at this point I wasn't even sure if exhaustion or emotion was the culprit anymore, but it was probably a mix of the two.

I felt a surge of emotion trickle into me as we reached the safety of the school's wards. Finally, the events of today overpowering me, I slumped to the ground and into Lissa's waiting arms.

* * *

Hope you enjoy it!

I love critiques and helpful hints and tips, so please R&R!


	2. Chapter One

Here is the 1st official chapter for this story, the intro was just that – and intro!

Didn't do a disclaimer last chapter… so here it is!

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE BACKSTORY – ONLY THE PLOT

* * *

I was strangely aware of every detail around me, though I had a terrible headache from being tossed around so much. St. Vladimir's perfectly cut grass felt like razors on my legs, where my jogging pants had been ripped away. Lissa's warm arms held on to me, as if I would fall apart if she let go. I felt the familiar tingle of spirit at work; flowing into me from Lissa's touch, and through my veins. My headache faded almost instantly, and my weak muscles stopped screaming at me.

Vasilisa Dragomir was no ordinary Morori. Not only was she the last remaining in a major Royal line, she also was a user of a very unusual kind of magic. All Morori specialize in one of four elements of magic – she specialized in spirit, a rare fifth element. Spirit enabled her to do lots of amazing magic, like super compulsion and healing (though we were still coming across new abilities). Her ability to heal had brought me back to life after an accident that had killed her family. It also gave her and me a psychic bond. _Are you ok? What happened?_ Her voice poured into my head.

"I'm fine," I lied, thankful the bond was only one way; "go help others in the infirmary – lots were injured tonight." My mind lingered on the blonde strigoi leaning hungrily over Dimitri.

_You're not ok! I can tell by the look on your face, what happened out there?_ I immediately put on my Guardian face, not wanting to worry her further.

"Really, Liss, I'm fine. A lot happened in the past few days," I thought back to the cabin, my body warming at the memory of Dimitri and I. But the memory soon changed to one of all the death that I had witnessed since then, especially Dimitri's near-death, and thoughts of the cabin disappeared. I nodded towards the infirmary, "go, they need you there." Looking into her eyes, I didn't need our bond to know she understood. She had seen us return, and knew just as well as I did that many of the Guardians and Morori were in need of her healing powers.

She nodded, her blonde hair shining in the sunset, and slowly began to stand from her kneeling position but froze half way up. Looking up, I saw why.

Janine Hathaway. She was regarded as one of the best Guardians in the world and protected a very high ranking royal Morori. She was also my mother. My mother who had left me under the care of St. Vladimir Academy since I was four years old and never made a habit of visiting me often since. She had been called to the school as backup after the first attack. Anger was spread across her face.

"What the hell was that Rose?!"

Pushing myself to my feet I looked down at her. My 5'7 frame towered over her, and I took enjoyment in her having to look up at me. I tried to appear smug and knowing, but my words came out in a stutter. "Th-That... was a rescue mission."

She suddenly grabbed my shoulders, pushing me back slightly. He grip was painful – her way of showing who was in charge here. "That was a god-damned suicide mission! Alberta and I both ordered a retreat – which means leave and head to safety!"

I glared at my mother. She was small, but looked fierce with her short auburn curls and sharp eyes. She glared right back at me with those cruel eyes, and I could feel the darkness I had grown accustom to well up inside me.

A side effect of being brought back from the dead and becoming shadow-kissed was that I had a strange connection with the deceased. I need constant control to keep ghosts and spirits from appearing and giving me excruciating headaches. I also took darkness away from Lissa and let it grow in me. This darkness was eventually going to kill me, as we had learned from studying past shadow-kissed Guardians, but for now it would only make me… depressed and angry.

Pushing my mother back roughly, I let the darkness take a hold of my emotions. "Leave?! Dimitri–"

"Guardian Belikov,"

"Dimitri," I retorted, ignoring her correction to my casual use of his name, "doesn't deserve to be just abandoned by his teammates."

"Sometimes, Rose," she crossed her arms, "It's better to sacrifice one to save the rest. They Come First – you know that! You also knew the sun was setting. You should have known better than to go back, it was dangerous; dangerous and stupid."

I was well aware at this point that we had drawn a crowd – our fights always do – but it didn't matter anymore. The darkness inside me exploded and I was pretty sure tears had already started to fall. Beside me I could feel Lissa's confusion.

"You right Guardian Hathaway," I practically spat at her, "I should have known better. But you know what? I couldn't just leave him, a man that I love, to DIE."

I felt a sharp sting across my cheek and heard gasps from the crowd around us. I was used to people talking behind my back and getting in fights with my mom, but I couldn't have prepared myself for feeling Lissa's confusion and betrayal. I never cried much, but I couldn't stop myself anymore. Lissa's resentment with me was worse than anything my mom could have said or done. I wasn't close with my mom – Lissa was my second half, literately. And not only knowing her feelings, but actually feeling them. It was just too much. I let myself collapse to the ground. The commotion continued around me.

Glancing up through my tears I could see Alberta holding my mother by the wrists – obviously keeping her away from me, and Stan telling students to head inside to the commons.

"Rose-" I looked back to Alberta, still holding my mother, "Rose I'm taking your mother back to guest housing. I would like you up in my office immediately."

Not wanting to cause more fights I nodded silently, wiping the tears from my eyes. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and turned to see Liss, who hadn't moved from her position beside me. She lowered herself so she was looking into my eyes. "You- you loved Dimitri… I… Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. _Don't you trust me?_

"Liss-" I grabbed her shoulders, surprising even myself with my abruptness, "I trust you with my life but… I couldn't even admit it to myself… let alone tell anyone about it." Reaching through the bond I still felt her hurt, but also understanding.

"…ok. Come on; let's get you up to Guardian Petrov's office…" Lissa held my arm and stood with me. I had hurt her, but thankfully it was in her nature to forgive. It was nice to know she was still there for me. "Does he… also…?"

"Yes," I interrupted. I could hear her finishing the sentence in her head, "he does." She nodded, not saying anything more.

I could feel eyes on me and Lissa as we made our way through the commons towards the administrative building. No doubt word of my outburst had made its way through the school's infamous rumour mill. I was used to having rumours about me being spread. Since me and Lissa had run away a few years back, and were forced to return after two years away from the school, almost all the latest gossip around campus was somehow related to me or her. My attitude and love for getting myself into trouble, and her high social status probably helped push the rumours along. Still, it took every ounce of restrain I had not to make smart-ass comments to the students we passed. The darkness that still pulsed through me wasn't helping either. Noticing my anger growing rapidly, Lissa pulled me along faster until we emerged from the crowded commons.

"Fuck them all," I muttered, Lissa gently patting my arm as we entered the administrative building. The administrative building looked much like the rest of the Academy. Contrasting the old, rustic looking exterior, the interior was styled in a modern fashion; complete with a marble front desk. The secretary looked up and nodded a small greeting. Making our way down the hall I took the chance to dig through Lissa's thoughts. Surprisingly, her emotions were pretty neutral. She was worried for me, but the anger and betrayal she had felt before were fading. Satisfied that she wasn't going to turn her back on me I left her mind and put up the wall I was now learning to control. I didn't like invading her privacy 24/7 – it wasn't right. After a few more moments of walking in silence we reached Alberta's office.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

I'm about 800 words into the next chapter, and since I'm all done exams hopefully it will be up soon!

Please review & tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter Two

Sorry it's taken so long to update! I was back in my hometown after exams to visit family before coming back to work for the summer. Should update more often now.

People were asking for more "Dimitri" so I added some from his POV.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE BACKSTORY – ONLY THE PLOT

All Novice Guardian disciplinary issues at St. Vladimir's usually went through a council which included a number of instructors as well as the Captain, Alberta Petrov. Even with my frequent violation of rules, I had never been inside Alberta's office – all the one-on-one lecturing I had been through happened in Headmistress Kirova's office.

Lissa gave me a quick, but supportive, hug and left to help Dr. Olendzki in the infirmary. Turning towards the large wooden door, I knocked loudly. At first there was no answer, and I thought that maybe she was still with my mother, but after a few seconds a Guardian opened the door and let me in.

Her office looked a lot like Kirova's, but had a homier feel to it. A few pictures and a computer sat on a big wooden desk in the middle of the room. Behind the desk was a large open window that overlooked the outdoor training grounds; the window in Kirova's office overlooked the courtyard on the opposite side of the building. Along the side walls were shelves of little ornaments that looked to be from every corner of the globe. Below them on each side were two large green couches, and in front of the desk four matching chairs sat in a semicircle. It occurred to me that a lot of daily Guardian business and meetings probably occurred here, away from eyes of Novices.

Alberta stood looking out the window, and seemed to be deep in thought. The Guardian who had let me in muffled a cough, obviously trying to get her attention.

"I heard her knock Emil, you may leave. Go help Stan and Yuri downstairs with the students. Rose and I need to talk, alone." She ordered, eyes not leaving whatever she stared at in the distance. It was night now, morning in vampire terms, but the Morori DNA in Dhampirs gave us pretty good night vision. Only when I heard the door behind me close did she turn to face me. Without a word she motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Rather than sitting in her chair behind her desk, she walked around and sat beside me.

"Rose, I don't want you to lie to me. I Know." She placed a hand on my shoulder affectionately. I have never seen this soft side of Alberta. She was a strong and pretty bad-ass Guardian, even in my books, and sometimes seemed to care about nothing except rules and Morori safety. So naturally, her expressing this softer side surprised me. "In fact, I've known for a while now…"

This surprised me even more. "But, we kept it hidden! How did you-"

Alberta chuckled under her breath, "Do you really think that just because I'm one of the only female Guardians on campus that I would lose my feminine instincts? Besides, I'm old; I can see changes in people."

"Changes?" I looked up at her. She didn't look that old to me – another advantage of having half human and half Morori DNA. We looked like regular humans, but had good immune systems and lived longer because of it. She looked in her early to mid 40's – but that probably meant that she was actually in her late 50's.

"You. Dimitri. You have both changed since you and Princess Vasilisa's return to the Academy. You matured, actually learned some restrain and control, and sit at the top of your class even after missing two whole years of training. He… well he talks more, smiles more, and seems… happier. You brought that change in him Rose, just as he brought out the change in you. I was never sure if it was just the mentoring or not, but now I know that it is something more." Her compassionate face shifted slightly, showing her business side, "I don't want to lecture you Rosemarie. After seeing you fight during the attack I have no doubt that you will be a great and mature Guardian once you graduate."

"If I graduate…" I muttered, lowering my eyes to where my hands fumbled in my lap. I had never felt vulnerable or scared around Alberta before, but under the circumstances, I didn't beat myself up over my sudden weakness. She stood up and walked back towards the window, still intrigued with the landscape as if she had just arrived from a place far away.

"You will. Well, I hope you will."

"You're not going to expel me?" I jumped up. She quickly turned towards me again and leaned against the window, crossing her arms. Her soft side had completely disappeared, she was all business now.

"Well, that depends…"

My head pounded, and my ribs hurt like hell. It took a lot of effort to even open my eyes, the bright lights of the infirmary blinding me. When I finally regained my vision, I noticed I wasn't alone in the small private room.

"You're awake?" The Princess Vasilisa jumped up from an uncomfortable chair in the corner and made her way to the side of my bed. I immediately asked the one question on my mind.

"Rose – is she… where is she?" I tried to push myself into a sitting position but my ribs protested and I shrunk back down in pain. Without hesitation Vasilisa reached out and laid a hand on my chest. I felt a tingle through my body, and the sharp pain faded instantly.

"I was going to heal you before you woke up, but I wasn't sure how much pain you were in." She let out a small sigh. She looked exhausted, and my guess was that she had healed a lot of people recently. "Rose… is with Guardian Petrov last I heard."

"Alberta? Is she debriefing already?" I questioned. The Princess shifted her eyes, looking uncomfortable. "What do you know that I don't?" I demanded.

She looked up to look me in the eye, but a flush spread over her pale skin and she returned her gaze to the floor. "It's not that I know something you don't… it's that a lot of people, including me, now know something that they shouldn't have become aware of."

"Princess – "

"Lissa."

"Lissa, what are you talking about? Did they discover something in the caves?" I was going to ask what happened back in the caves, as I didn't remember much after the one pinned me down, but figured she wouldn't know the details. She wasn't there.

Before she could answer, we were interrupted by the opening of the door. Both of us looked up to see Dr. Olendzki enter, immersed in a chart she was holding. "Glad to see you're finally awake Dimitri." She said, still reading the chart. Looking up she looked at Lissa surprised. "Oh Vasilisa. I didn't know you were in here."

"I was just making sure Guardian Belikov wasn't in to much pain. I'm leaving now." She said, glancing back at me as she left me alone with the Doctor.

"So, what's my condition Barbara?" I asked. I wanted to be out of here soon, and go find Rose.

"You're fine for now. You had two broken ribs but the fact that you're sitting up without gasping for air means the Princess already took care of those for you." She double checked the chart a few times before looking at me.

"For now? That sounds unnerving."

Barbara laughed but quickly turned serious. "Kirova is going to have a field day with you."

"Why? What happened back at the caves?" I demanded. The doctor quickly briefed me on what had happened. Rose running back, more Strigoi emerging from deeper in the cave.

"They made it back just in time." She paused before continuing. "Janine wasn't to pleased with her daughter for running back."

"She should have left me… it was too dangerous." I muttered. Rose had done some stupid stuff in her lifetime, but this was just crazy. She risked her life, her beautiful life, for mine. I felt guilty, but relieved she was ok and that we hadn't lost each other.

"Janine demanded Rose explain why she ran back." She continued, "And Rose did. She explained everything Dimitri. Everything."

Hope you enjoyed! Please write me a review? They make me happy & encourage me to write faster!

Next chapter we see what trouble our favorite couple get into at the academy!


	4. Chapter Three

I wrote this a while ago but things just go so busy with me entering University, and going through a bunch of financial and medical issues… I just lost my touch writing.

I'm not really feeling this particular story at the moment seeing as the main series is finished and I just don't see this story going much of anywhere at the moment, so **this will be all that I am writing for this story**. I am already planning and writing a new story that includes the rest of the series (sans rose's conviction) with an alternate ending and will mainly be working on that as of now.

BUT

I might come back to this story, do an overhaul, and re-write it from the beginning. If I do that, I will be publishing it as a new story, and just leaving this one like this.

But, I wanted to at least give you guys everything I have written so far. So here it is, and uncompleted Chapter 3

* * *

"Depends? On?" I sat back down in the chair, my eyes never leaving Alberta. She still leaned against the window, arms crossed and looking straight at me. There was a few seconds of silence before she sighed heavily and made her way to her desk, sitting down and rubbing her temples.

"Rose, I am going to fight to keep you here. I know we can't loose you over something this trivial. But, in the end it's not my decision. Before the decision is made, the Headmistress wants to talk with you both. Then, she will decide whether to deal with this herself or…" She sighed again, shuffling through papers on her desk; mindlessly stacking and sorting the mess.

My heart raced. There were only three people in the world, that if they held my whole life in their hands, I would truly be terrified. One was locked away in the most secure prison in the Morori world, and one was the Headmistress at St. Vlad's. Not that she was anywhere near as evil as Victor – it's just that she and I had a long history of conflict. The only person that could do me more harm was the Queen herself – who also didn't keep me in good light. But there was no way the Queen would be involved in something like this.

"Or?" I asked, praying that I was right about that.

Alberta tossed a folder full of what looked to be maps of the school on to the floor beside her desk and folded her hands in front of her neatly. "… or take it to the Royal Court."

"Are you fucking serious?" I practically screamed, jumping up. Apparently I was loud enough that Emil felt the need to re-enter the office and stand post by the door. Alberta wasn't even fazed by my outburst, but rather stared me down, showing she meant business.

"You're not to lie to protect Dimitri and toss yourself on the chopping block; you've proven your love enough for one day. Just tell the truth, and let me try to convince Kirova to deal with this herself. Even if she takes away your extra training with Dimitri and puts you on house arrest its far better than what you would end up with if you say something snarky and make her mad enough to send this to Court." Alberta's voice was steady as she gave me these commands, but I sensed the power in her tone and her stare.

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I'd imagine Dimitri will need to be filled in. Go, find him. Talk. Just try to stay out of the common areas; we can't risk adding fuel to the fire, not until appropriate actions are taken. The Headmistress wants you both in her office after dinner, I'll be there too of course, don't worry."

I muttered a small thank you before turning to walk out the door.

"Rose?"

I stopped, turning back. I might have been mistaken, but I thought I saw tears swelling in the corner of her eyes.

She went to say something but paused. She waved her hand, shooing me back towards the door, "never mind."

I nodded again, exiting the office.

* * *

Thanks everyone for all you're support! I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you enjoy the other stories I plan on writing. Again, this isn't a for sure end to this story, but it might be a while before I find inspiration to come back and re-write/tweak and finish it.


End file.
